Snowball Wars
by BlueNBlackRoses
Summary: Is it possible to evade war in the Soul Society? Not when snow is falling everywhere! ToushirouxOC One shot


Amazingly large flakes of powdery soft snow fell from a blue sky with grace, landing on my red toboggan covered head. I stood, my feet planted firmly on the ground in the four inch deep snow, staring into the multiple eyes of my opponents. My red scarf, matching to the toboggan and gloves I wore, danced delicately in the wind and occasionally brushed against my cheek, sending a shiver up my spine. This event would happen very often during the winter times of the Soul Society and almost everyone would let go and embrace their inner five year old, even the serious people, like Captain Kuchiki.

Suddenly I heard a whizzing noise go by my face and slam into someone who was on my team. They didn't take to that very well, especially since no one has said the word 'go' yet. So then...the war was on.

"Hey! What gives Captain! I wasn't ready for that!" Came the annoyed voice of Ikkaku, but most knew his as cueball. Especially the adorable pink hair wonder that just loved being a leech to her best friends shoulder, Kenpachi Zaraki.

"You should never let down your guard! No matter what!" Boomed the voice of the vicious Captain.

Now being the nice person I am, I went over to my fallen comrade and assisted him up. Though he was quite a bit taller than me, so I ended up falling down as soon as he was up. "Are you alright Ikkaku? I know a snowball to the face can't feel too good."

"Yeah I'm fine." He replied smugly. I could tell he was plotting in his mind by the look he was giving Captain Zaraki, so I just let him be. I got up and had to duck for another snowball was coming my way. I managed to avoid it, but when I rose back up I felt something hit the back of my head.

Who would throw a snowball at their own teammate! I shot my head in the direction of where said snowball had come from and was surprised when only one person there stood. And that person just happen to be the biggest crush I have ever had in my entire life.

Toushirou Hitsugaya. He was standing there looking at me with a smirk on his face and amusement glistening in his bright emerald eyes. He had one hand in his pocket while his other was ready with another snowball. A big snowball might I add. He was wearing a teal scarf, making his eyes stand out. He was also wearing a matching set of gloves.

My eyes narrowed a bit. Of course it was playful though. I let out a small sigh and gathered up a bunch of snow, making it compact and in a round shape. Finally, after I was pleased with my work, I took a quick glance at him.

"Alright Captain, let's see how you like it."

He still said nothing, but he shifted his movement a little, getting ready to catch what I was about to throw. But little did he know, I had certain people on my side that would just adore seeing Captain Hitsugaya get nailed in the face with the wintry frozen water.

I raised my hand and took a few steps forward to build some momentum, and then I let it go. The white ball was going fast but Toushirou was a Captain after all, so he caught it with ease. What he didn't realize though was I had someone toss me another snowball right after I had thrown the one I made. So he was exactly prepared for that one.

The only thing you could hear was a loud plop! The ball hit him dead in the face and it took all of my willpower and endurance to not lose it right then and there. And I wasn't the only one. My bestfriend, Rangiku Matsumoto, had walked over to her poor Captain and gently brush some of the snow from his face. Though she was also trying her best to not laugh at the hilarious scene she had just witnessed.

"Captain? You ok?" She said, her voice breaking every now and then from the laughter.

Suddenly he shook his head back and forth, like a dog would to get water off of them after a refreshing swim, and look at her. "I am fine. Don't worry, I'll get her back."

"Ohh Captain's finally going to put the moves on Mishiro!" She squealed happily, clapping her hands together to add a dramatic effect.

Toushirou on the other hand wasn't at all amused by this little outburst of hers and instead looked away, his face more than likely now the color of Renjis hair. "Shut up! When you say it like that it makes me sound so...degrading."

"Oh, I'm sorry Captain. Well, you better hurry before she runs away. If she does right now you may never find her." She said a slight smirk in her voice.

He didn't need to be told twice. He quickly jogged over to where he though she was at, but like Rangiku had said, she had disappeared amidst the barrage of snowballs.

I on the other hand had to take cover behind a wall of snow with my brother who was actually laughing and having a good time. It was so rare to see him like this. After he lost Hisana, he's never been the same, so it's nice to see him actually enjoying himself.

"Are you enjoying yourself Mishiro?" Byakuya managed to ask between all the ducking from the freezing death balls as I had now named them.

I quickly popped out from behind the wall and threw a snowball, hitting Captain Ukitake in the head. "Oh shoot! I'm sorry Captain Ukitake! I wasn't aiming for you!" I yelled across the playing field. I was actually aiming at Hisagi, but my aim was a little off. Suddenly I felt something wrap around my waist and yank me back down behind the wall. I looked over and saw Byakuya giving me a loving brotherly smile.

"If I hadn't of done that, you'd have a mouthful of snow right now."

I smiled happily and gave him a quick hug. "Thanks Byakuya! Sorry but I got to go! I need to get some revenge on someone!" I said while getting up.

"Mishiro! If you're looking for Captain Hitsugaya, he over there." He said this while pointing to the general direction he saw the short, snowy haired captain.

I smiled once again and was off. Byakuya knew I liked Toushirou and he was glad I liked someone who actually does their work. Unlike Rangiku, who piles it up underneath the couch and then runs away once the Captain has noticed.

I dodged numerous snowballs, catching a few from the air as I ran for ammo. Finally my target was in sight. It's not that I already hadn't gotten my revenge on the poor guy, but his facial expression was priceless and I would just adore seeing it again.

I stopped dead in my tracks, hoping he hadn't noticed me, and thankfully he didn't. Then I repeated the same procedure. Once again I raised my hand, took a few steps forward, and then threw the snowball. It flew with amazing speed and hit him in the back of the head. I think it actually scared him a little bit.

This time I couldn't hold back the laughter. I grasped my sides as he looked around frantically for the criminal and once he set eyes on my crippled form he started toward me.

"Oh dang!" I said between laughs. I made a sad attempt to run, but my sides hurt too much, so instead it was more of a silly wobble. He was getting closer and I knew that if I didn't get my act together right now, it would be the end!

"I will get you Mishiro!" He called out to me, a smile reaching from ear to ear plastered upon his face.

This, of course, only motivated me to run faster, and for a few seconds I did. But like a smooth person would do, I tripped. Over nothing! Of all times for my clumsiness to kick in, it just had to be now!

After my rather embarrassing face plant, I rolled over to my back and wiped the snow from my now cold face. Actually my face was cold to begin with, now it was so cold I couldn't feel it. That isn't very good right? The last thing I need is my face falling off from frostbite.

I saw a shadow loom over me and I looked up, squinting a bit from the harsh sunlight. And there he was, smirking in all his wintry glory. Probably satisfied that he had caught me.

"Well, I see you're having fun." He said down to me with a smile.

I on the other hand wasn't too thrilled about being caught. "Oh yea...oodles of fun."

Before I could comprehend what exactly was going on, I felt myself being picked up and thrown over someone shoulder.

"Hey come on Toushirou! This isn't fair! I didn't even have a chance of running away properly!" I said while blushing from the sudden action he decided to take.

We passed several people who temporarily stopped in the all out war and looked at us. Some were smiling, Byakuya and Jushiro. And some were smirking, Rangiku and Ikkaku. Heck Even Kenpachi and Hisagi looked our way with a grin. Yachiru though seemed a little confused though. Oh well, she was tiny and probably didn't understand why everyone had temporarily stopped and started smiling.

This of course only made my face heat up even more and there was nothing I could do. So I made best of my current situation and rested an elbow on his back, while my chin rested in my hand.

"So. Where you taking me Captain?" I asked him, failing at an attempt to make up some kind of conversation to ease my awkwardness.

"To an igloo. There is a warm fire inside. Plus I still have to get you for throwing another snowball at me."

Inwardly groaning, I let out a nervous chuckle. "Hehe, you aren't really going to do anything are you Captain? It was all in good fun."

I saw the light fade away, and warmth slowly surrounding my body. Guess we had made it to the igloo. But my little moment of happiness was ruined when I felt delicate fingers on my side, tickling me until I thought I wouldn't live anymore.

Toushirou had gotten me from his shoulder and onto the ground, holding me around my waist with one arm, while the other resumed its job of tickling the living daylights out of me.

"Hahaha, T-Toushirou stop! I-I c-can't breathe!" I managed to stutter out between fits of uncontrollable giggling.

Finally, he stopped and plopped down onto the ground, bringing me down with him. I sat rather comfortable between his legs while his arms wrapped loosely around my waist. This action caught me by surprise, and of course, made red flush to my face in an instant.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Sorry. I'm just really cold, and you're warm. If it makes you uncomfortable I can move."

"Oh no it's fine! Just surprised me, that's all."

With certain doubts I managed to maneuver myself so I was sitting sideways and hesitantly wrapped my arms around his waist. I was after all cold too.

Feather soft sensations were suddenly being placed upon my cheek, making it turn hotter than it was before. Eventually those soft sensations found their way to my own pale lips, covering them perfectly.

The kiss he was giving me sent my mind wild. I couldn't think straight and it was like nothing else in the world mattered except that one moment. He pulled away, a bit out of breath, and cheeks scarlet.

"Mishiro, I'm sorry. I-I shouldn't have done that without your permission." He lowered his head so it rested on my shoulder, feeling guilty for what he had done.

With my kind and caring side kicking in, I placed a hand on top of his head. "It's ok Toushirou. I'm actually kind of glad you did. You see I-I've kind of...liked you for awhile now." The last part came out in a tiny whisper. I would be surprised if he actually heard me.

He raised his head from my shoulder rather quickly, eyes widened a little bit, but a soft smile decorating his features. "Really?" He almost sounded excited.

I tilted my head down a bit, hoping to hide the blush that just wouldn't seem to go away at the moment. "Yea."

I felt something brush across my rosy red cheek once again, and realized that it was the same sensation as before. As it once again found a way to my lips I couldn't help but smile into it, as did he. Soft, sweet, kisses in a warm igloo while a war of snowballs is going on outside? Not exactly how I imagined my Saturday, but this...I could deal with.

"I love you Mishiro." Toushirou mumbled as he pulled away, mere millimeters from my lips.

Giving him a quick peck I told him, "I love you too."

He snuggled his head into the crook of my neck and I relaxed into his grip, feeling a little sleepy from all the action that has happen in the last five hours. And eventually fell asleep in my Shiro arms. Saturdays don't get much better than that.


End file.
